Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (película)
Para el libro en el cual se basa a esta película, véase Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (también conocida como Harry Potter y la piedra del hechicero en Estados Unidos) fue la adaptación de la novela fantasía homónima escrita por J. K. Rowling. Un agente de Warner Bros. compró los derechos de la película en 1999 a un bajo precio, . La cinta fue estrenada en Noviembre de 2001. Le siguieron los estrenos de segunda, tercera , cuarta y quinta película basadas en los libros restantes y la película basada en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe se estrenará en julio de 2009. La película obtuvo $968 millones de dólares en ingresos de taquilla, convirtiéndose en la segunda película con más ganancias en la historia (después de Titanic). El puesto le sería arrebatado por El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres, Piratas del Caribe 3 y The Dark Knight, figurando actualmente en el quinto puesto. Además, recibió tres nominaciones al Oscar. Sinopsis :Artículo principal Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (novela) Huérfano y con 11 años, Harry Potter vive con sus tíos en un suburbio inglés sin más expectativas que otro soporífero día de escuela. Pero una carta anónima llega comunicándole que ha sido aceptado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Harry es en verdad un mago como lo fueron sus padres James y Lily. En la escuela conocerá a sus futuros amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley así como la extraña leyenda tejida a su alrededor: ocurre que sus padres no murieron en realidad en un accidente de tránsito sino que fueron asesinados por un brujo tenebroso conocido como Lord Voldemort, quien sumió a la comunidad mágica en un caos 10 años atrás. Harry sobrevivió al ataque siendo un bebé y cuando ingrese al colegio volverán a verse las caras. Reparto J. K. Rowling insistió que todos los actores fuesen ingleses para concerbar la coherencia con el libro. Sin embargo, hay excepciones como Petunia Dursley es interpretada por Fiona Shaw, que es de Irlanda; Seamus Finnigan, interpretado por Devon Murray y Albus Dumbledore, caracterizado por Richard Harris, también son irlandeses; Susan Bones es interpretada por Eleanor Columbus, hija del director norteamericano Chris Columbus)como también el duende Griphook (Verne Troyer) y Madame Hooch, interpretada por Zöe Wanamaker. Rowling aprobó el guión escrito por Steven Kloves. |} Preproducción Inicios del proyecto A fines de los años 90, el productor David Heyman se encontraba buscando una novela infantil que pudiese ser adaptada a la gran pantalla. La primera opción fue The Ogre Downstairs de Diana Wynne Jones pero el proyecto fracasó. Entonces surgió la idea de adaptar un libro enormemente popular por ese entonces: Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal Heyman pitched the idea to Warner Bros. y en 1998 compró los derechos a J. K. Rowling por £ 1 million (US$1,982,900). Inicialmente, Heyman creía que la adpatación iba a resultar en «''pequeños films británicos''» pero el proyecto fue creciendo hasta volverse una superpoducción millonaria. http://www.lanacion.com.ar/nota.asp?nota_id=453162&high=harry%20potter La Nación. Accedido el 1 de Enero de 2008 La autora pidió que se respetase la esencia de su obra más que la forma y exigió que el reparto fuese británico, con algunas pequeñas excepciones como Richard Harris y algunos actores extranjeros para Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. Al principio, la escritora dudaba sobre la venta de los derechos de su obra para no ceder el control sobre el resto de los libros que estaban por escribirse. El contrato firmado por Rowling establecía que ella tenía los derechos sobre los personajes y la trama impidiendo secuelas apócrifas inventadas por la productora. http://www.lanacion.com.ar/nota.asp?nota_id=349061&high=Harry%20Potter La Nación. Accedido el 1 de Enero de 2008 Director y guionista En 1999 el director Steven Spielberg demostró interés por dirigir la cinta pero luego cambió de parecer. Pero el director norteamericano deseaba realizar un largometraje animado con la voz de Haley Joel Osment para encarnar al protagonista, lo cual chocaba contra las exigencias de Rowling . Cuando Spielberg se retiró del proyecto surgieron otros muchos candidatos: Chris Columbus, Terry Gilliam (el favorito de Rowling), Jonathan Demme, Mike Newell, Alan Parker, Wolfgang Petersen, Rob Reiner, Ivan Reitman, Tim Robbins, Brad Silberling, M. Night Shyamalan, Mike Newel y Peter Weir. Petersen y Reiner rechazaron el proyecto en marzo de 2000 and the choice was narrowed down to Silberling, Columbus, Parker and Gilliam. la primera elección como director de Rowling fue Terry Gilliam, pero Warner Bros Escogio a Columbus, haciendo referencia a otros Filmes Familiares como Mi Pobre Angelito y Mrs. Doubtfire. Finalmente se eligió a Chris Columbus por su experiencia en películas con niños actores. En palabras del propio director, su vision acerca del universo de Harry Potter: Steve Kloves obtuvo el puesto de guionista para el film. Según el guionista prefirió no leer las sinopsis de los libros de la saga publicados hasta el momento y en cambio leer la obra directamente. Quedó encantado y se convirtió en un fanático de las novelas. Kloves declaró a Warner Brothers (co-productora del film junto con Heyday Films) que la cinta debía conservar su esencia británica tal y como la autora lo había pedido, dado que los productores habían pensado en trasladar la trama a escenario norteamericanos en un principio. Controversia de escenas borradas Las versiones en VHS y VCD contenían las escenas eliminadas en la película, posteriormente se incluyeron en el DVD aunque como Easter Eggs (escondidas). Los fanáticos, al no saber esto, se sintieron estafados por comprar los discos, y HarryPotter.com puso un artículo indicando cómo acceder a las escenas. Como una disculpa, al parecer, Harry Potter y la cámara secreta ofreció sus escenas eliminadas fácilmente accesibles. Para rizar el rizo, el modo de acceder a las escenas eliminadas de la primera película era respondiendo correctamente a una serie de preguntas cuyas respuestas se encontraban en las escenas eliminadas. El canal ABC al pasar la película puso las escenas eliminadas que se encuentran en el DVD, donde deberían estar en la película. ABC lo pasó en el 2004, y ABC Family lo pasó más recientemente. Reacción La película obtuvo $968 millones de dólares, lo que la convierte en la segunda película más taquillera de la historia, por delante se colocan Titanic. Recibió tres nominaciones a los Oscars en las categorías de "Mejor Dirección Artística", "Mejor Diseño de Vestuario" y "Mejor Música Original". Premios Curiosidades * La película es conocida en todo el mundo angloparlante como Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal) excepto en los Estados Unidos donde, por cuestiones de márketing surgidas en la edición del primer libro, se llamó Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Harry Potter y la piedra del hechicero) por lo que cada escena donde la piedra filosofal era mencionada se filmó dos veces, una con los actores diciendo «''filosofal''» y la otra diciendo "del hechicero». *Existe una extraña curiosidad entre Rowling y el escritor estadounidense H.P. Lovecraft, autor El color que cayó del cielo. En uno de sus relatos publicados póstumamente, Lovecraft narra las desventuranzas de un profesor de un pueblo de la América profunda (deep south), el cual da clases a un extraño niño con poderes mágicos de apellido Potter. La familia del chico tiene fama de brujos en el pueblo gracias a uno de sus antepasados conocido entre los publerinos como «El hechicero Potter». * Se necesitaron 16 gatos en total para las escenas de la profesora Minerva McGonagall(que tiene la capacidad de convertirse en gato) y la Señora Norris. Pero ninguna rata de carne y hueso pudo con el papel de Scabbers, la rata de Ron. Scabbers está creada digitalmente. * La lechuza que interpretaba a Hedwig murió durante una sesión de fotos cuando los flashes de las cámaras la aturdieron y salió volando, siendo atropellada por un camión. * Muchos de los nombres de los personajes corresponden a pueblos ingleses. * En el espejo de Oesed, en el marco está grabada la siguiente frase: «''Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi''» que leído al revés cambiando las separaciones queda: «''Is how not your face, but your heart's desire''», es decir: No es tu cara sino el deseo de tu corazón. * Entre los retratos con personajes móviles en la recámara de las escaleras se ve uno de Ana Bolena, esposa de Enrique VIII de quien se llegó a decir que era bruja. Referencias Enlaces externos * *HarryPotter.com, página oficial de Harry Potter *JKRowling.com página oficial de la autora. Categoría:Películas de Harry Potter Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal